Tum Jio Hazar Saal
by Ellinia
Summary: Happy Birthday Aditya Sir - . May you live. a long happy and healthy life -


**May You Live Long**

Happy birthday Aditya Sir. May you live a long and healthy life and may you prosper in every goal of your life. You are a sun , you are the life of the garden in our heart. Let the light of your charm never fade away and keep entertaining the world with your charm.

…

…

" Sir mujhe ye karna hee padega . Pure mumbai sheher ke logoke jaan ke baat hai sir. Aplog mere fikar mat kijhiye sir . Mere jaise aur 10 Abhijeet miljayega sir. " .

A bold and determined voice reached the whole CID team ' s along with forensic tema ' s ear through the bluetooth which were connecting them. They were in a large dangerous mission , which was running for long 2 months . Mussion was to save the Mumbai from the giant bomb blust. And now ,. Abhijeet was approaching to the big sea where he is planning to drop the giant truck , where the giant bomb was kept . And he a type of fled with the truck all alone., as he knew they won't let him.

" Abhijeet paglo jaise bate mat karo . Kuch nahi hoga tumhe. Tum ekdam time pe sea pe jaoge . Aur flight hai tumhare upar . Kuch nahi hoga tumhe. " Acp ' s bold but also scared voice came through the bluethooths.

Tears were continuously flowing from their eyes .

" Kuch kehe nahi sakte sir . Aisa nahi bhi toh ho sakta na sir. Shayed time honese pehele. main waha pohoch na...

" Shut up Abhijeet. "

" Nahi sir. "

A group of shivering voices came through the bluetooth .

" Aplog aise keu karrahe hai. Pure mumbai ka jaan mere haat mai hai. Ab agar mere jaan ke badle pure sheher bach jaye toh wahi sahi. Ismai dukh ki keya bat hai. Mujhe bhi koi dukh nahi hai ismai. " Abhijeet ' s voice was calm and his cheeks were drenched.

" Nahi yaar. Abhijeet tumhare bagair kaise rahunga mai. Kiske samne nakhre dikhau ? Aur mujhe ACP sir ke dant se koun bachayega. Yaar tumhare jaga koi aur nahi le sakta. Bas yakeen rakho. Tum sahi wakt pe sea pohouch jaoge dekhna. " Daya ' s. shivering voice came .

" Daya hum sirf dost nahi bhai hai. Sage bhai se bhi zyada. Main jaha bhi jau Daya tere sath humesha rahunga kisi bhi rup mai. " Abhijeet said softly and Daya bit his lips and tears of pain escaped his eyes.

" Aur bas 3 minute bache hai. " Abhijeet said in low voice . Everybody tightly closed their eyes.

" Sir. " Abhijeet said keeping his eyes at the road.

" Han. " ACP. replied in a soggy voice.

" Apke piche maine kabhi kabhi apko rawan bulata tha. " Abhijeet said in a sad voice.

" Pata tha. " ACP replied in the same voice .

" Toh phir kabhi kuch bola keu nahi ? Abhijeet asked little surprised.

" Abhijeet beta mana hai tumhe. Aise chote chote bato ke liye bura nahi mana kabhi. Per tum kis bat ke bura man geyi ki aise har maan rahe ho wakt ke paas. Abhijeet trust yourself . Tum pohouch paoge wakt pe. "

" Sir main pohoch bhi jau toh wakt pe truck se khud nahi paunga. Bas 2 minute baki hai sir. Sea pe janemai aur 3 minute baki hai. Bas ek minute ke liye gadbad hojayega sir. Mujhe apne desh ke liye kurban honemai koi dikkat nahi hai sir . Bas aap sabko akhri bar ke liye gale nahi laga paye sir. Ye dukh rehe jayega. " Abhijeet said and proveeded defeating the lump in his throat.

" Koi akhri wakhri bar nahi samjhi . Tum sahi wakt pe jarahe ho matlab jarahe ho. Aur. flight hai upar. Aise neggetive soch nikal doo dimaag se. " Daya shouted losing his temper.

" Tu hee toh bataya tha na Daya ki agar aise wakt kabhi bhi aye toh tu royega nahi. Ab keya hua ? hain ? " Abhijeet said lovingly .

" Mumkin nahi hai boss . Bohot hee mushkil hai. Ajke pehele itna majboor kabhi mehesus nahi kia. " Daya said breaking down at his place.

" Sir please . Koshish mat chorna . Mujse mera bhai mat chinna sir. Please. " Purvi pleaded.

" Toh phir akhri baar ke liye ekbar dada bula do na. " Abjijeet said lovingly .

" Dada . please . " Purvi said and broke down crying .

" Bas 1 minute bache hai. " Abhijeet said with a satisfied smile.

" Nahi sir. jump. "

" Abhijeet jump. "

" Dada jump. "

All the people kept shouting and finally boommm. They all became froze at their place .. The time stood still , the breeze became still. All the ears were demanding to hear just a voice.

" Keya hua sab chup keu hogeye. Abhi toh sab milke chik chik ke mere kan ka parda burst karrahe thaey. " Their demanded voice reached the wall of their ears . A feeling of soothing touched their heart and a soothing smile replaced the tension on their face.

…

…

A / N : ending it here.

just shifted our house yesterday. Hope you guys can understand in which situation I am . Managed only this much , After all it's Aditya Sir ' s birthday ^-^


End file.
